


cramps

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Grif gives himself cramps and it's up to Simmons to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cramps

"You’ve got to be fucking kidding me."

You stand with your hands resting against your hips, glaring down at your chubby team mate. He’s lying on the couch in Red base, rubbing at his sore back and groaning for effect every few seconds. The moron has sat around for so long he’s actually managed to make his back cramp up.

"You’re such a fucking lazy ass."

"Don’t be mean to me, Simmons, I’m injured."

“ _You gave yourself back cramps!_ " you half-shout, your voice taking on that panicky falsetto that it always does when you get worked up.

"Injured and dying. Don’t be mean to a dying man."

You sigh, rub at your temple, where there’s a pain building up like there always is when you have to interact with Grif. That’s what he is most of the time: a pain.

"Dude, this really hurts."

"Lie on your stomach then, idiot."

Grif listens to you, turns over on his stomach and presses his face into the cushions of the couch. He groans a second later, a hand going up to rub his back beneath his orange shirt. “It still hurts, Simmons.”

Roll your eyes. Bat his hand away and pull his shirt up.

"Dude, dude, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage, dumb ass."

"Why?"

"Because that helps to stop the pain."

He goes quiet when you say that, stills when he feels your fingers along the bottom of his back. Find the dimples of his lower back, brush your fingers across the dark skin until you find the right muscle.

Grif lets out a moan when you start rubbing in the right place, relaxes beneath you and lets out a deep breath. You’re both silent for a few moments while you work, until Grif decides to completely ruin the whole moment.

"So, you come here often?"

"Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous on tumblr


End file.
